


[Oldfic] Embrace of the Shadows

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] Reunion between Johan and Juudai.





	[Oldfic] Embrace of the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Oldfic, I wrote this a few years ago. Held onto it just because.

Caught up in the unexpected rush of feeling, Johan can only breathe Juudai's name in the frosty night air as the familiar sensation of an _oh so welcome_ mind rubbing against his own clouds his senses. Juudai is nearby…in fact; he is so close that Johan can nearly feel his heartbeat…hear his breathing…

" _Johan…"_ Suddenly, a soft whisper in the wind. It echoes throughout his mind, seeping into every crevice…every dark corner, leaving nothing left untouched. A rush of darkness comes sweeping in, but Johan is not frightened. He shivers, but from the cold outside. It's to be expected, as he is standing next to a vast lake in the middle of the night without a coat. He doesn't mind it much, though. The lake is one of his favorite places in his hometown. How befitting that their meeting will be here…

" _Johan…"_ He hears that voice again and he's so elated that he breathes in the darkness, wishing that he could take Juudai into his very soul…but he knows that he cannot, not physically anyway. As for mentally, well, Johan's soul was very open to Juudai.

He's growing closer. Johan trembles once more, although this time it's caused by the sensation of the gentle darkness caressing his soul with it's invisible hands. It was so gentle…the touch of a genuine lover.

"Johan."

Johan smiles, but does not turn around. There's something bittersweet about this moment and he feels that if he turns around then the magic will dissolve into the clouds and the moment will be lost.

There's a rustle of movement, so soft that he barely heard it, but then Johan feel strong arms circling around his waist, caressing his sides as gentle as his darkness had. He then nuzzles Johan's hair, breathing softly against his neck.

"You're here…how long has it been?" Johan inquires, his melancholy tone giving him away, despite his attempts to squash it down. Juudai does not answer him for a while and Johan sighs and leans back into Juudai's touch.

"Two…years…" Juudai responds, his voice quiet, almost choked up, "Two long years…"

Johan frowns, the impending question erupting into a persistent flame in his mind, refusing to be ignored or pushed aside.

"Why…haven't you come to visit everyone?" Of course, Johan knows that Juudai can hear the _real_ question, even if he hasn't voiced it out loud.

" _Why didn't you ever come to see me?"_

"I was so busy…so caught up in what I was trying to do…and I didn't want to get you involved—"

"Yuuki Juudai, when will you learn?" Johan's stern voice interrupts him. "We help you because we care about you, not because we find the danger a thrill! There's nothing you can do to keep us away!"

"That's just it…because I care about you too…"

Johan can sense the emotion bubbling up in Juudai's chest, almost as if it's his own. He reluctantly twists around in Juudai's embrace to stare into orbs of molten chocolate.

"You can't always protect us from everything…protect _me_ from everything," Johan points out, his voice a mere whisper in the night. "I need to stand for myself and make my own purpose, rather than relying on you to do that for me. I think, for so long, we centered our lives around your very existence…that we all were a bit startled when that presence was no longer there," Johan smiles, a small smile, but one nonetheless. "But either way, I…I want to be there for you."

Juudai closes his eyes, a slow smile spreading across his lips. Johan finds that he really missed that smile. Unconsciously, he leans in to wrap his arms around Juudai's shoulders, pulling his precious one close to him.

Juudai sighs contently and merely holds him tightly for a minute before pulling away. Lightly his fingertips graze over Johan's chin, his soft cheek, and finally, his lips.

The connection between their minds is so strong now that Johan could feel Juudai's thoughts reaching out to him. If only he could grasp onto it…

Instead, he closes his eyes and breathes out with happiness, an answer to Juudai's unspoken question.

Slowly, Juudai leans in and plants a soft kiss on Johan's lips. He pulls back after a few seconds and Johan opens his eyes, green orbs shining with excitement meeting brown ones filled with startled wonder.

They lean in again, simultaneously this time. They meet half way, but don't pull away after just a moment. They just grip at each other tightly, trying to be closer to one another, although they _know_ they can't possibly be closer than they are right then. How can one get closer than the brushing of souls…?

After a long intense moment, they pull back. They don't bother to open their eyes. Instead, they let their foreheads touch, smiles gracing their slightly parted lips.

"I'm so glad you're back…" Johan smiles. He can still feel the darkness touching him, twirling around him in a protective circle. It's an intimate feeling that Johan doubts that he'll ever get enough of.

"I really missed you," Juudai is still smiling, a bright happy smile and Johan finds himself returning it.

"But you'll have to leave again, won't you?" Johan inquires gently.

"Every once in a while…yes," Juudai admits, blushing the slightest bit. "I'm sorry, but it's my—"

"Your duty, your destiny, your life's calling, believe me I know," Johan laughs, a light feminine sound that lifts Juudai's spirits instantly. "I'm not naïve, Juudai. I know that I can't lock you up…nor would I ever want to."

Juudai chuckles. "Yeah, I know. But still…this may be too much to ask this soon, but…can I stay with you?"

"Of course!" Johan states joyfully, grinning with splendor at the startled Juudai. "Just don't steal the covers!"

"C-Covers?!" Juudai stutters, surprised to see a playful glint in Johan's honest eyes.

Johan chuckles a bit, a tint of red on his cheeks as he holds out his hand for Juudai to take, an invitation. He doesn't need to ask, because he knows that Juudai will accept. He always will.

As anticipated, their hands fit together and intertwine and they enjoy the comfortable walk toward Johan's home.

Juudai decides that sharing covers won't be so bad after all.


End file.
